fifaworldfandomcom-20200213-history
2014 FIFA World Cup
| top_scorer = James Rodríguez (6 goals) | player = Lionel Messi | prevseason = 2010 | nextseason = 2018 }} The 2014 FIFA World Cup is the 20th FIFA World Cup, the world championship for men's national football teams. It will be taking place in Brazil from 12 June to 13 July 2014. Spain is the defending champion after defeating the Netherlands 0-1 after extra time in Johannesburg, South Africa. List of qualified teams The following 32 teams, shown with October 2013 rankings used for seeding in the draw, qualified for the final tournament. ;AFC (4) * (57) * (49) * (44) * (56) ;CAF (5) * (32) * (59) * (23) * (17) * (33) ;CONCACAF (4) * (31) * (34) * (24) * (13) ;CONMEBOL (6) * (3) * (11) (hosts) * (12) * (4) * (22) * (6) ;UEFA (13) * (5) * (16) * (18) * (10) * (21) * (2) * (15) * (9) * (8) * (14) * (19) * (1) * (7) Squads As with the 2010 tournament, each team's squad will consist of 23 players (three of whom must be goalkeepers). Each participating national association has to confirm their final 23-player squad no later than 10 days before the start of the tournament. Venues Twelve stadiums are used, each in a different city. Matches Group stage Group A |w=2 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=7 |ga=2 |bc=#ccffcc}} |w=2 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=1 |bc=#ccffcc|border=green}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=6 |ga=6 |bc=}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=3 |gf=1 |ga=9 |bc=}} |} Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout stage |1 (3)| |1 (2) |Winner C v Runner-up D | |2 | |0 |Winner E v Runner-up F | |2 | |0 |Winner G v Runner-up H | |2 | |1 |Winner B v Runner-up A | |2 | |1 |Winner D v Runner-up C | |1 (5) | |1 (3) |Winner F v Runner-up E | |1 | |0 |Winner H v Runner-up G | |2 | |1 | | | 2 | | 1 | | | 0 | | 1 | | | 0 (4)| | 0 (3) | | | 1 | | 0 | | | 1 | | 7 | | | 0 (2)| |0 (4) | | | 1 | |0 | | | 0 | | 3}} Scores after extra time are indicated by (aet), and penalty shoot-outs are indicated by (pen.). Round of 16 For the first time since the introduction of a round of 16 after the group stage in 1986, all the group winners advanced into the quarter-finals. They included four teams from UEFA, three from CONMEBOL, and one from CONCACAF. Of the eight matches, five required extra-time, and two of these required penalty shoot-outs; this was the first time penalty shoot-outs happened in more than one game in a round of 16. The goal average per game in the round of 16 was 2.25, a drop of 0.58 goals per game from the group stage. The eight teams to win in the round of 16 included four former champions (Brazil, Germany, Argentina and France), a three-time runner-up (Netherlands), and two first-time quarter-finalists (Colombia and Costa Rica). Belgium reached the quarter-finals for the first time since 1986. All times listed below are at local time (UTC−3) |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=David Luiz |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,714 |referee=Howard Webb (England) |penalties1=David Luiz Willian Marcelo Hulk Neymar |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Pinilla Sánchez Aránguiz Díaz Jara }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rodríguez |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,804 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sneijder Huntelaar |goals2=Dos Santos |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=58,817 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ruiz |goals2=Papastathopoulos |stadium=Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=41,242 |referee=Ben Williams (Australia) |penalties1=Borges Ruiz González Campbell Umaña |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Mitroglou Christodoulopoulos Holebas Gekas }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pogba Yobo |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=67,882 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Schürrle Özil |goals2=Djabou |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=43,063 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Di María |goals2= |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=63,255 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=De Bruyne Lukaku |goals2=Green |stadium=Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,227 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} Quarter-finals With a 1–0 victory over France, Germany set a World Cup record with four consecutive semi-final appearances. Brazil beat Colombia 2–1, but Brazil's Neymar was injured and missed the rest of the competition. Argentina reached the final four for the first time since 1990 after a 1–0 win over Belgium. The Netherlands reached the semi-finals for the second consecutive tournament, after overcoming Costa Rica in a penalty shoot-out following a 0–0 draw at the end of extra time. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Hummels |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,240 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Thiago Silva David Luiz |goals2=Rodríguez |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=60,342 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Higuaín |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,551 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,179 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) |penalties1=Van Persie Robben Sneijder Kuyt |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Borges Ruiz González Bolaños Umaña }} Semi-finals Germany qualified for the final for the eighth time with a 7–1 win over Brazil – the biggest defeat in Brazilian history since 1920. Miroslav Klose's goal in this match was his 16th throughout all World Cups, breaking the record he had previously shared with Ronaldo. Klose set another record by becoming the first player to appear in four World Cup semi-finals. Argentina reached their first final since 1990, and the fifth overall after overcoming the Netherlands in a penalty shoot-out following a 0–0 draw at the end of extra time. |score=1–7 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Oscar |goals2=Müller Klose Kroos Khedira Schürrle |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=58,141 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} ---- |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=63,267 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |penalties1=Vlaar Robben Sneijder Kuyt |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Messi Garay Agüero Rodríguez }} Third place play-off The Netherlands defeated Brazil 3–0 to secure third place, the first for the Dutch team in their history. Overall, Brazil conceded 14 goals in the tournament; this was the most by a team at any single World Cup since 1986, and the most by a host nation in history, although their fourth-place finish still represented Brazil's best result in a World Cup since their last win in 2002. |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Van Persie Blind Wijnaldum |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,034 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} Final The final featured Germany against Argentina for a record third time after 1986 and 1990. |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Götze |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,738 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} This marked the first time that teams from the same continent had won three consecutive World Cups (following Italy in 2006 and Spain in 2010). It was also the first time that a European nation had won the World Cup in the Americas. On aggregate Europe now has 11 victories, compared to South America's 9 victories. Statistics Goalscorers Discipline External links * FIFA.com 2014 website